Falling
by limitIess
Summary: Hyunjae adalah orang yang canggung dan tidak suka bersosialisasi, sampai seorang bernama Kim Younghoon hadir di hidupnya. [ Tagged: Lee Hyunjae/Jaehyun, Kim Younghoon, The Boyz, TheBoyz. ]


Hyunjae adalah orang yang canggung dan tidak suka bersosialisasi, sampai seorang bernama Kim Younghoon hadir di hidupnya.

.

"Hyunjae, kok sendiri saja?"

.

"... Temanku sibuk." Bohongnya.

.

.

"Lee Hyunjae, ayo masuk sekarang atau kau kutinggal."

Waktu menujukkan jam 5 sore lewat 18 menit. Hyunjae harusnya sudah berada di dalam hall kampus barunya bersama sang saudara, Lee Sangyeon. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Hyunjae di Seoul National University dan Sangyeon, selaku senior Hyunjae, harus membawa Hyunjae ke hall untuk acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru.

"Sabar sedikit, Hyung. Aku tidak sempat melihat-lihat isi kampus, kau tahu." Gerutu Hyunjae sembari mengikuti langkah Sangyeon.

"Aku sudah ditunggu Dongho hyung, bodoh. Cepatlah sedikit." Balas Sangyeon, yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju hall room.

Yah, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang lama untuk Hyunjae.

"Sekali lagi, kamu ucapkan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa baru SNU. Semoga kalian menikmati studi kalian disini!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Choi Seungcheol, selaku ketua panitia, memulai pesta penyambutan.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan membuat Hyunjae ikut bertepuk tangan, membantu memeriahkan. Setelahnya, masing-masing orang mulai sibuk dengan dunianya. Ada yang sibuk mengambil makanan, ada yang sibuk mengobrol. Hyunjae yang memang agak canggung merasa sungkan untuk mencari teman baru. Toh, nanti juga ada yang...

"Hey, sendirian saja?"

... mendekatinya.

Hyunjae sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dirinya terdiam ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

Sial, apakah pria dengan wajah seperti pahatan yang dibentuk dan direncanakan sedemikian rupa pantas disebut manusia?

"Oh, halo. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Tukas Hyunjae, berusaha tidak terdengar canggung.

"Aku Younghoon, Kim Younghoon."

"Lee Hyunjae."

10 months later.

"Hyunjae-ya, nanti kau ada kelas?"

Younghoon duduk tepat disebelah Hyunjae yang sedang menikmati Mac N' Cheese-nya sendiri di kafetaria. Pemuda Lee itu langsung menoleh, melemparkan senyum kepada lawan bicaranya sebelum menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

Younghoon tampak menggaruk tengkuknya. Cengiran khas dirinya terlukis pada wajah tampan pemuda Kim itu.

"Ayo jalan-jalan? Ke Lotte World."

'UHUK!'

Hyunjae tersedak, membuat Younghoon langsung menyodorkan lemon tea miliknya.

"Tunggu, kenapa harus ke Lotte World?"

"Ayolah, Hyunjae. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sana. Ya, ya, ya? Aku mau memberi tahumu sesuatu di sana."

Hyunjae menghela napasnya pasrah. Yang Hyunjae ketahui, Younghoon jarang sekali bertingkah seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat Younghoon seperti ini adalah ketika ulang tahun Younghoon. Hyunjae sengaja tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Younghoon dan tidak meladeni pemuda itu selama seharian penuh. Besoknya Younghoon langsung mengemis-ngemis meminta maaf dengan aegyo yang membuat Hyunjae menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Memalukan.

"... Baiklah, kau menang. Lotte World."

"Haaahㅡ"

"Jangan begitu, mulutmu bau."

Younghoon mengusap tengkuknya mendengar penuturan Hyunjae. Sudah sekitar 3 jam mereka bermain di Lotte World. Pipi Hyunjae bahkan sampai sakit karena tersenyum terus.

"Hoon. Mau pulang, capek." Hyunjae mengusap matanya. Younghoon mengangguk dan membawa Hyunjae keluar dari Lotte World, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan taman.

"Hyunjae." Panggil Younghoon setelah dirinya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hm?"

Hyunjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Younghoon.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini?"

Hyunjae menggeleng.

"Hey jangan tidur dulu. Aku belum selesai." Younghoon mengetuk kening Hyunjae.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberi tahu ini kepadamu." Younghoon menarik napasnya, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Hyunjae disebelahnya.

"Lee Hyunjae. 10 bulan yang lalu, kita bertemu di pesta penyambutan. Kita menjadi dekat setelahnya karena jadwal kita tidak berbeda jauh. Kita menjadi dekat setelahnya karena kesukaan kita yang sama. Walaupun awalnya kau tampak tertutup karena kau tidak suka dengan orang asing. Tapi kau menerimaku dengan baik dan itu cukup untuk membuatku senang berada di sisimu." Younghoon menoleh ke arah Hyunjae. Memastikan sang pemuda Lee tidak terlelap.

"Lee Hyunjae. Kalah aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, maukah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

Hyunjae terdiam mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Younghoon. Tentu, Hyunjae merasakan sebuah kehangatan ketika ia bersama Younghoon. Semua yang Younghoon lakukan kepada dirinya membuat Hyunjae merasakan sekelompok kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Sebuah gejolak yang membuncah muncul ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Hyunjae merasakan semua itu. Hyunjae menyukai Younghoon, ia tidak sanggup jika harus memungkiri fakta itu, ya.

Hyunjae mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada Younghoon yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak dulu, bodoh." Hyunjae mencubit lengan Younghoon, membuat sang adam mengaduh kesakitan. Tetapi sebuah senyum langsung nampak pada wajah tampan Younghoon ketika Hyunjae memeluknya dengan erat. Jawaban seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Younghoon. Sang pemuda Kim mengecup puncak kepala Hyunjae dan balas memeluk Hyunjaeㅡwalaupun dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan.

"Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. I love you so much, Hyunjae."


End file.
